


Noonans makeover

by Lucasthefanboy13



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucasthefanboy13/pseuds/Lucasthefanboy13
Summary: Lena and Kara meet and make over a coffee shop
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Kudos: 4





	Noonans makeover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SloanGreyMercyDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/gifts).



> Just some fluff

Lena goes to Noonans every morning for her coffee 

She’s easily recognised for those who watch or read the news 

This cute blonde barista however doesn’t recognise her  
Lena finds that and her sunny disposition refreshing

It takes Lena 7 months till mid July to be exact to get up the courage to ask the Barista Kara if she wants a more involved encounter   
She asks Kara if she’s up for getting something to eat at the local diner and talk more freely

Kara enthusiasts says yes  
Writes her number on Lenas coffee cup and waves her goodbye 

They meet up at 7pm that Night

Dressed for a causal encounter   
Nothing more 

They connect so well  
They talk for ages  
Just like old friends catching up

Before they know it it’s midnight   
Both have to be up at 5am for work  
So they go there separate ways and agree to do this again 

A week later they meet up again but for coffee and lunch this time on there lunch break  
They go to a local diner

Lena buys the coffee shop they met in and lowers the prices slightly and raises the workers wages and hires more workers and changes up the uniforms to add some colour

Soon Noonans is the go to spot  
Low prices and daily specials and a working radio plays over the speakers 

It’s now open 24/7  
With security on between 6pm and 8am

There’s a cash out option and the homeless can get one free coffee every hour and a choice of a small meal and drinks for every 5 hours 

Soon thanks to Karas ideas Lena has made National City a thriving hotspot and better for the homeless


End file.
